


Being Set Free

by blueswan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a choice, Fred makes hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Set Free

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble originally posted August 2004.

Cordy pushes Fred against the door, and licks a stripe of wet up her neck. Fred's head falls back, and even Cordelia winces at the sound. But it doesn't stop her for a second.

"See you can be safe or free. Tell me what you want." Cordelia is tugging Fred's shirt out of her jeans, possessively touching everything she could reach.

"Oh, god. Cordy, free, I wanna be free."

"Sweetheart, you are." Licks Fred's mouth open and slips into caramel heat. Cordy's on fire. Fred is burning her open. She doesn't know how that happened - it's Fred being set free.


End file.
